


You know I'm a guy today, right?

by wordsandtea



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beatrice - Freeform, Canon ship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Malex, Rick Riordan - Freeform, alex is the sass queen and king, also yay it's finally canon!, because they deserve all the fluff in the entire world, fierrochase, i had so much fun writing this omg, i managed to pin down the angst to just a few paragraphs, i tried to not include angst, ice cream date, lots of fluff, magnus is just hella in love, pining!magnus, three cheers for uncle rick, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandtea/pseuds/wordsandtea
Summary: Before Magnus had met Alex Fierro, his free days outside of Valhalla and the whole save-the-world missions would include a fun trip to Fadlan’s Falafel with Sam or with his parents-per-choice, Blitz or Hearthstone. Or he would meet up with Annabeth and enjoy having his brain roasted by whatever was going on with the Greeks. Or he would spend a nice day alone in a park and enjoy his life as a dead person.However, his plans this summer were most likely going to kill him. Again.





	You know I'm a guy today, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspirated by a Comic by @ace-artemis-fanartist on tumblr. Check her art out here:  
> https://ace-artemis-fanartist.tumblr.com/post/160885374897/how-i-think-their-awkward-first-kiss-would-happen

  
 Before Magnus had met Alex Fierro, his free days outside of Valhalla and the whole save-the-world missions would include a fun trip to Fadlan’s Falafel with Sam or with his parents-per-choice, Blitz or Hearthstone. Or he would meet up with Annabeth and enjoy having his brain roasted by whatever was going on with the Greeks. Or he would spend a nice day alone in a park and enjoy his life as a dead person.  
   
However, his plans this summer were most likely going to kill him. Again.  
   
When Alex opened the door to her room, warm sunlight was gleaming on her hair from behind, weaving some kind of halo that outlined her dark green curls.  
   
“Hi. Alex.” Magnus cleared his throat and shifted his weight nervously from one foot to the other. She was wearing a pastel green dress that was flowing carelessly around her knees, traced with a cute soft pink lace.  
   
“Did you come to stare at me?” She asked with a rather unimpressed voice, looking at him pointedly, before slowly moving to close the door again.  
   
Yup. He was so going to die.  
   
“No, wait.” Magnus managed to shove his foot between the door and the frame, followed by a sharp pain that burnt up to his ankles in no time. “Ouch!”  
   
Alex slowly pulled the door open again and sighed. “What do you want, then?”  
   
“Do you happen to have time tomorrow? I want to grab some ice cream, and Sam is busy collecting souls, so I thought I’d ask you.”   
   
Actually, the only reason Sam would be busy collecting souls was that he had asked her if it was okay if he used that phrase on Alex, but technically, he hadn’t lied. Sam was strictly against lying and promised him to make sure to look out for souls tomorrow.  
   
“You’ve got the whole of floor 19, and you ask me? What has gotten into you, Beantown?” Alex cocked her head and grinned at him. 

 Okay then. Looked like it was about time to pull his last card.   
   
He took a deep breath. “TJ managed to hook up Mallory with Halfborn – well, actually he just got them to send time together alone, but we all know they’re gonna hook up. And TJ himself is gonna be busy spying over them to ensure it happens. And to make sure that he’ll be able to tell us what happened later.” Actually, it had been him convincing TJ to do it. But still, he didn’t lie.  
   
Alex laughed. “That’s a nice time alone, then.”  
   
Her laugh was as harmonious as molten caramel, and Magnus couldn’t help but smile. “So, are you coming? I’m paying,” he said.  
   
“Free ice cream? Hell yes I’m in,” Alex said, still grinning.  
   
Magnus nodded, and smiled, and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear. He was already turning to leave when the words slipped out of his mouth. “Are you going on a date?”  
   
He probably should have been a little more specific, but Alex got it anyways. She always did.  
   
“Because of the dress? Girls don’t need to have a reason to dress up nicely, Beantown. I just usually don’t wear this when I’m about to kill someone. Don’t wanna get any blood on this.”  
   
“Oh. Okay.” Magnus nodded again, but a million-pound-weight seemed to get lifted off his shoulders.  
   
Alex grinned the most devilish of smiles. “Does that mean you think I’m pretty, Maggie?”  
   
Magnus felt the blood rising to tint his cheeks with the colour of cherry blossoms, and he didn’t answer her, because he felt like his trapped facial expression was all of an answer she needed.  He cleared his throat once more. “I’m gonna pick you up at 3pm tomorrow, alright?”  
   
Alex still smiled at him, but it was softer now, and warmer. When she spoke, her voice wove threads of golden light around his too-fast beating heart. “Alright.”  
   
~°*♥*°~  
   
When Magnus knocked on Alex’ door the next day, she took a while to answer. As she finally pulled the door open and gave him a little wave, she was looking somewhat guilty.  
   
No, Magnus corrected himself, he was looking somewhat guilty.  
   
“Hi,” he started, but Alex didn’t answer, and that was pretty much all it took to leave Magnus completely helpless without a single clue about that to do next. It wasn’t that he was introverted or socially anxious. It was just that Alex usually barely shut her mouth.  
   
Not knowing what to say, he scanned Alex’ appearance. His hands weren’t covered in clay today, and his hair as less messy than usual, so he counted that as a win. Other than that, Alex wore a soft pink hoodie with a green T-Shirt peeking out from underneath, and the usual dark green skinny jeans.   
   
Alex didn’t snap at him for staring at him yet, so he chose to try and lighten up his mood. “Oh my god. So you are going to kill someone today?” He asked, cocking his head to one side and grinning up at Alex.  
   
Alex didn’t smile back, and shifted uncomfortably. “No, Beantown,” he answered, but it didn’t sound half as sassy as it used to. “Just, I’m a guy today, and I didn’t really feel like wearing a dress.”  
   
Magnus shrugged. “Fair enough.”  
   
“You don’t seem surprised,” Alex frowned, but he did push the door further open.  
   
“I knew,” Magnus answered and mirrored the frown. “So, uh, do you want free ice cream or no?”  
   
Alex pushed him aside as he stepped out of a door and shut it behind them. “I can pay for myself, you know,” he hissed, but it sounded pretty half-hearted.  
   
Magnus sighed. Something was off with Alex, and he guessed that if he tried to comfort him, a broken nose would be the most positive result. “Yeah, but I’m gonna pay, so you shut up.”  
   
“Damn, Magnus, you really know how to treat a guy, eh?” Alex teased him as they made their way out of Valhalla towards Boston.  
   
Magnus blushed, and he didn’t manage to find a cool and sassy answer, so he just stuck his tongue out.  
   
It didn’t really bother him that Alex was a guy today. On the other hand, yes, it did.  
   
The thing was, Magnus had never really wondered about Alex’s sexuality. It hadn’t taken a lot of time for him to crush head over heels for her when they had first met – one would say he lost his head, actually. And that feeling didn’t change on days Alex identified as a boy, because it was still Alex fucking Fierro, whether Alex was male or female. She managed to look cute and hot at the same time when she was female, and the only thing able to top her appearance and her stunning eyes was her personality. And when he was male, he still managed to look cute and hot at the same time, and his personality still drew Magnus in mercilessly.  
   
He had never asked himself whether Alex’s sexuality was fluid as well, or if he/she was only into one gender, or two, or more. Or whether he/she felt romantic or sexual attraction at all. But, by all those fucking gods, he sure hoped that his Kurt Cobain haircut and the lame t-shirts were in some way attractive to Alex Fierro.  
   
(That totally wasn’t the reason he wore a black dress shirt over the dark green Hotel Valhalla shirt, or spent hours trying to apply subtle black eyeliner on the waterline of his eyes, obviously. He wasn’t trying to look cool and mysterious, like, at all.)  
   
He wondered if Alex had realised he had basically asked him out on a date. He wasn’t wearing super fancy clothes exactly, but then again, they were going out for ice cream. That wasn’t exactly a super fancy occasion either.  
   
“Hey, what do you think Mallory and Halfborn are up to right now?” Magnus asked, trying to break Alex’ rare shy behaviour and his own nervousness over whether the Hel this was a date or not.   
   
And it worked. Alex turned his head to him and grinned, hands buried in the pockets of his skinny jeans. “Knowing Mallory, they’re probably trying to kill each other. Which is just about the perfect date, if you ask me.”  
   
Magnus gulped. Yeah, he probably should have been more considerate of Alex’ interests before asking him out for ice cream. “What about nice things?”  
   
“Who the hell would want to do nice things with me? Do I look like a nice person to you?” Alex laughed, a sound that made Magnus’ heart jump up and down excitedly three times in a row. Alex’ smile made his skin tingle in a funny way and dip his whole body in a comfortable warmth.  
   
Magnus smiled back. “You don’t seem that bad to me,” he admitted, and he watched Alex’ expression going from surprise to a sly grin to a rather sheepish smile, before he hastily turned his face away from him and ruffled through his green  wavy hair.  
   
“That doesn’t count. You always want to do nice stuff.” Alex murmured.  
   
Magnus laughed, though his cheeks blushes. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”  
   
“I don’t know.” Alex shrugged, but when he looked at him again, he smiled. “I’ll tell you once I find out.”  
   
Needless to say, Magnus’ heart did a few backflips and finished gracefully with a lot of tumbling and stuttering. Yup, he most likely was going to die.  
   
~°*♥*°~  
   
“Two scoops, one strawberry, one mind please,” Magnus said to the bored looking lady behind the counter. He could sense Alex slowly turning his head to stare at him.  
   
“On its way,” the lady answered and took an ice cream cone.  
   
While she was busy, Magnus faced Alex with a frown. “What?”  
   
Alex deadpanned him. “You choose,” he started, making a dramatic pause, “fucking strawberry and mint?”  
   
Magnus cocked his head to one side. “What’s wrong with strawberry and mint? It’s delicious!” He almost felt personally insulted by that comment. He freaking loved strawberry with mint.  
   
Alex’ stare turned into a definite are you fucking kidding me as he gestured at himself and his variety of pink and green clothes.  
   
When the ice cream lady handed Magnus his cone, he finally made it out. “Oh.”  
   
Alex rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips switched upwards, even though he tried to keep a straight face. Then, he turned to the ice cream lady. “Do you happen to have any kind of blue ice cream in stock?”  
   
Magnus gasped, to which Alex only answered with a teeth-baring grin.  
   
~°*♥*°~  
   
A little bit of ice cream had somehow ended up at the corner of Alex’ lips. (They had had blue ice cream, after all, much to Magnus’ indignation.) They had both finished their cones, and had just left the shop when Magnus noticed.  
   
Slowly, he moved his hand to brush it away, smiling to himself. Then, Alex started to smirk, and Magnus blushed. “Er – sorry.”  
   
Alex lifted one eyebrow and cocked his head. His lips were curved perfectly, with a stupid cupid’s bow of the softest stupid shade of pink ever, and his eyes were sparkling with just the right mixture of teasing and fondness.  
   
Magnus was suddenly aware of his own beating heart. He took Alex’ hand in his, surprised by the warmth of it, and he leant forwards slowly, his eyes constantly flickering back and fro between his eyes and his stupidly attractive grin because he needed to see if Alex would pull away.  
   
He didn’t.  
   
The kiss turned his whole world upside down, and it was his first kiss ever and he was a nervous fucking mess, and his heart stopped for a second when Alex’ lips started to move against his own.  
   
After just a few seconds, Alex pulled away, a hunted look on his face as he stared at Magnus. His heart clenched painfully.  
   
“You – you know I’m a guy today, right?” Alex shifted uncomfortably, as if he was trying to hide himself behind his sweater.  
   
So this was what it all was about. Magnus gave Alex an exasperated glare as he finally understood. This wasn’t about Alex not wanting to go out with Magnus when he was male. This was about Alex being scared that Magnus might not want to go on a date with him when he was male.  
   
“Idiot,” Magnus blurted out and raised his hands in a gesture that meant to say I had no idea you were so fucking stupid but I also really like you and want to take your fears away. Yeah, no, there was no way Alex would get that. “I just wanted to kiss you!” he finally concluded, his voice a little louder than probably necessary, but he was excited and happy and nervous and he couldn’t believe Alex actually thought that his gender would change anything.  
   
Alex still stared at him, but his cheeks coloured with a soft pink shade, and his sparkling eyes were suddenly suspiciously wet.  
   
Magnus broke out into a huge, goofy smile. “Does that mean you don’t mind me kissing you?”  
   
Alex hastily blinked his tears away and tried to remain cool, but he really, really didn’t manage it. “I bet I’m gonna regret this, but I actually don’t,” he said, trying to keep his voice slightly disinterested, but his eyes, golden honey and soft chocolate, trailed off to his lips, and before Magnus had quite processed what he said or did, Alex pulled him close, without any hesitation, and his movements were determined but gentle.  
   
When their lips met for the second time, Alex flung his arms around Magnus like his life depended on it. The way he combed his fingers through Magnus’ hair sent butterflies into his stomach and sparks inside his head, and Magnus just sort of melted against him, unable to do anything but to hold Alex Fierro within the soft embrace of his arms.  
   
Alex’ lips tasted like honey and lemon. Magnus was barely capable of concentrating on anything else but the small electric strikes that exploded all over his body and left his head in a weird state of being completely empty and filled with a thousand thoughts and emotions at once.  
   
Just as he began to wonder how it was possible to feel like hot cocoa and warm blankets and rain against his windows and Alex Fierro in his arms until they’d fall asleep together and being kind of turned on at the same exact moment, Alex pulled away once more, grinning as Magnus leaned in closer as he pulled back. Well, nobody could judge him. He just got kissed by Alex motherfucking Fierro. He could swear he could do anything at this point.  
   
“Easy there, Beantown,” Alex whispered with a sly grin and tugged at one of the blond strands of hair that had fallen into his face.   
   
Her fingers softly trailed his coloured cheeks, and Magnus felt like he should say something, but the only thing that came out was a rather huskily stammered “wow”.  
   
Alex’ grin became even wider, even though his face was still heated. “So, what other nice things did you plan for today?”  
   
“Um,” Magnus started, completely caught off guard. Did Alex even realise how ambiguous that sounded? He shook his head, laughing quietly. Alex had probably intended for it to sound like that. What a tease. “Wanna hang out in my room? The garden is pretty nice,” he said, and he meant it like that. The kiss had been pretty promising, but he didn’t intend to do anything else, not now. He had fantasized about what would happen if Alex would actually like him back, and they had always ended up under the tree in his garden, just two dead people on soft grass in the late warm afternoon sun.  
   
“Geez, I knew I was going to regret this,” Alex answered, but he winked at him with a smile that took Magnus’ breath. “Come on, then. You invited me on a date, you lead the way!”  
   
Oh, well. He already was dead, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaah! It was so fun to write this. I was torn between sticking to my usual writing style and experimenting with a different one, so it ended up being a mixture of both. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyways :)
> 
> I haven’t read Ship of the Dead yet, but I already know their first kiss is going to happen differently, but I still wanted to write an oneshot to @ace-artemis-fanartist ’s art. I also found out that they have a “so you think I’m pretty?” scene similar to the one above, and I think it’s super funny as I wrote it weeks before the book came out
> 
> Also, I’d like to add a few words on Alex. I just want to make sure it doesn’t look like I’m trying to express Alex’ gender through her/his clothes - I just really wanted her to wear a dress, since Uncle Rick mentioned her dresses in Hammer of Thor, but we never got to read about her in one of those (again, I haven’t read SotD yet). I used to identify as genderfluid (and am still figuring out wtf is my gender), and my gender expression changes from time to time, so please be assured that I’m not trying to be an ignorant asshole here!  
> I also really wanted to show the more sensitive side of Alex we got to catch a glimpse of in tHoT - I love her being confident about her gender, but I think she suffers then and now, and that being with Magnus is actually a huge step for her.  
> If you’ve got any questions or think I was being insensitive in some points, please message me!


End file.
